webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Similarities Throughout the Franchise
This is a list of similarities shown on Webster and Whatever It Takes. Characters * Jess Arnold and Jordan Piper ** They both are known as “goody two shoes”. ** They both have strict fathers. ** They both have had many love interests. ** They both have had a falling out with their best friend but have since made up with them. *** Jess with Sam and Jordan with Rosie. ** They have both been cheated on by their first boyfriend. *** Jess was cheated on by Danny with Amber and Jordan was cheated on by Joaquin with Alicia. ** They both have sassy best friends. *** Jess has Sam and Kali and Jordan has Rosie. ** They were both part of a clique during their freshman year. ** They both have had a close friend have a crush on them but they dated someone else instead. *** Dustin had a crush on Jess but she dated Danny and Leo had a crush on Jordan but she dated Joaquin. However Jess later dated Dustin. ** They both had a conflict with a "mean girl" *** Jess with Amber Collins and Sam Burge and Jordan with Summer Chang. ** They both have had a family member disapprove of them dating. ** They both have had a crush on a bad boy, Jess with Dustin and Jordan with Brandon and Wes. ** They both were added into the main cast during their freshman year. ** They both helped their best friend deal with a health problem. *** Jess helped Sam with her anorexia nervosa and Jordan helped Rosie with her gonorrhea. ** They both have had boys did not like each other due to the boys feeling for them. *** Dustin didn't like Danny and Houston and Dustin don't like each other. Leo had a feud with Joaquin. ** They both were considered the female lead of their grade. Though Jess shares this position with Sam. ** They both have blonde in their hair. Though Jordan only has blonde highlights. ** They both have dated jocks. *** Jess dated Danny and Houston and Jordan dated Joaquin and Bobby. ** They were both involved in an abuse storyline with a male. ** They both were in the main cast for four seasons. ** They both dated boys who were involved in drugs. *** Jess dated Dustin who has a bad past with drugs and Jordan dated Wes who was a drug dealer. ** They both returned to be apart of the main cast of Whatever It Takes. ** They both married their last boyfriends on Webster. * Kacey Boswell and Jordan Piper ** They both attended a private school before going to Webster. ** They both have older brothers who were on the show before they were introduced. ** They both had a hard time fitting in at Webster when they first started and were bullied by a mean girl. ** Both of their mother’s passed away. ** They both dated Bobby Mendelsohn. ** They both have a passion for something when introduced to the show that follows them throughout their run on the show. *** Kacey loves to dance while Jordan loves science. ** Both of their first best friends at Webster were boys. ** They both appeared on at least one episode before being added to the main cast. * Dustin Rivers and Brandon Scott ** They both are known as bad boys. ** They both have troubled pasts. ** They both have dated girls who were at one point good girls. ** They both have a history with drugs. ** They both have a nerdy best friend. ** They both were introduced during their freshman year. ** They both were seen wearing a hat for at least one season. * Manda Thatcher and Robin Rzewski ** They both were considered mean girls. ** They both feuded with a Burge sister over a boy. ** They both have complicated home lives. ** They both are not well liked by their classmates. ** They both had an ex that they dated before coming to Webster appear on the show that wants them back while they were dating someone else. ** Both of their first boyfriends on the show are best friends. ** They both were called a bitch by their rival. ** They both are seen as messy and poke their nose in other people's business. ** Over time by both have shown a vulnerable side to some they would have never expected. ** They both have a conflict with Sam Burge.